


Le sentiment du fer

by Nelja



Category: Mesdemoiselles de la Vengeance - Florence Thinard
Genre: Community: ladiesbingo, F/F, Love Confessions, Multi, Post-Canon, Pre-Poly, Relationship Negotiation, Romance, Swordfighting, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6333901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agathe veut croiser le fer contre Nagîna pour demêler ses sentiments contradictoires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le sentiment du fer

"Mon amie, ma soeur !" s'exclama Agathe. "Viens donc croiser le fer jusqu'à nous étaler à terre !" Comme Nagîna hésitait devant cette singulière requête, elle ajouta. "Un ours féroce conviendrait mieux à mon humeur, mais tu es mon second choix."

"Parce que je suis une féroce étrangère ?" plaisanta Nagîna.

"Parce qu'avec toi, je n'aurais pas à retenir mes coups. En garde, bretteuse !"

Nagîna se saisit de son sabre étroit et rejoignit Agathe. Elle la contraignit tout de même à ne pas commencer l'affrontement immédiatement, à rejoindre d'abord la clairière isolée qui leur servait de piste d'entraînement.

Nagîna savait que son amie plaçait les vertus du combat bien au-dessus de celle de la poésie et des mots. Et pourtant, la façon dont elle parlait du sentiment du fer avait une certaine beauté. Après maintenant de nombreux mois passés à s'entraîner ensemble, Nagîna pouvait en comprendre les principes. Les émotions d'Agathe se lisaient dans ses coups rapides et violents, mais plus désordonnés qu'à l'ordinaire.

La jeune fille était furieuse. Pas contre Nagîna, certainement. Pas non plus, comme on aurait pu le croire au début, contre un ennemi qu'elle aurait souhaité tenir comme adversaire à la pointe de son épée. Toute sa colère était dirigée contre elle-même. Elle fonçait, esquivait peu et mal, et Nagîna lui prit quelques touches de plus qu'elle en avait l'habitude.

Inquiète, elle ne fit pourtant aucune remarque, laissant son amie s'épuiser, se libérer si possible de ses démons.

Enfin, Agathe poussa un soupir, jura, leva le pouce, et se laissa tomber peu gracieusement à terre. Nagîna s'assit à côté d'elle et, alors seulement, osa lui poser la question qui la travaillait.

"Que t'est-il arrivé ?"

Agathe grogna, baissa la tête. "Raphaël." concéda-t-elle enfin sur le ton de la défaite.

"A-t-il fait quelque chose qui t'a blessée ?" demanda Nagîna. Elle eut un sursaut d'inquiétude, se rappelant la culpabilité d'Agathe. "Tu ne l'as pas frappé ?"

"Non, non !" s'exclama Agathe, horrifiée. "C'est juste que... il veut se marier."

"Et tu ne veux pas ?" demanda Nagîna, surprise.

"Ce n'est pas que... c'est le meilleur homme que je rencontrerai, pour sûr. Et je l'aime ! Mais je ne veux pas promettre de lui appartenir, Ventre-saint-gris !"

"Il t'appartiendrait aussi." répondit Nagîna.

"Alors même ! Suis-je arrogante pour penser que je ne veux pas faire l'échange ?"

"Non." répondit Nagîna après y avoir pensé. "Des noces doivent être voulues par les deux parties. Mais pourquoi cette délicatesse alors que vous vivez déjà comme mari et femme ?"

"Je ne compte pas..." Agathe rougit. Nagîna s'étonna de ce spectacle nouveau. "Nous sommes ensemble, cela me plait, mais je ne peux pas lui promettre mon coeur pour l'éternité."

Il y eut un long silence.

"Toi, tu as Juba." reprit Agathe. "Il t'appartient, mais tu ne lui appartiens pas."

"Cela n'a rien à voir !" s'exclama Nagîna, choquée. "Juba est mon... je le libèrerais à l'instant s'il me le demandait. Il est pour moi comme sont, d'après ce qu'on dit, les chevaliers pour le roi de France. Cela n'a jamais été ainsi !"

"Ha ha, jamais tu n'as visité la cour du roi de France !" ricana Agathe. Mais sa plaisanterie licencieuse ne suffit pas à dérider Nagîna. Elle soupira. "D'accord. Tu as raison."

"De plus," continua Nagîna, "je crois que Juba voudrait consoler Sylvine de la perte de son mari, et j'espère pour eux deux qu'il y parviendra."

Agathe hocha la tête. Puis toussota.

"Et toi ? Envisagerais-tu de retrouver l'amour un jour ?"

Nagîna serra les dents. "Comment le pourrais-je, avec cette cicatrice qui me défigure et me déshonore ? Je devais être une parfaite épouse, je ne suis plus rien."

Agathe leva les yeux au ciel. "Certaines d'entre nous n'ont jamais été parfaites, princesse !" remarqua-t-elle, irritée. Elle serra les poings, et pendant un instant Nagîna pensa qu'elle avait retoruvé l'énergie pour se battre.

"Mais tu es belle." dit Nagîna.

Agathe en sembla désarçonnée en pleine chevauchée. "D'abord," protesta-t-elle, souvent confuse, "si on te regarde du bon côté, tu es plus jolie que moi ! Et ensuite, ta 'perfection' ne s'est jamais arrêtée là ! Tu es toujours intelligente, instruite, courtoise et généreuse, et tu te bats presque aussi bien que moi !"

"A quel point penses-tu cela ?" demanda Nagîna, ne pouvant pas croire elle-même combien cette question avait de l'importance. Elle fit face à Agathe, ses mains se posèrent sur ses épaules. Pour la secouer, pour ne pas se laisser tromper par un mensonge, pour la rapprocher d'elle.

Agathe resta longtemps silencieuse, les yeux plongés dans le regard de Nagîna.

"Au point que... oh fouchtra, je n'ai aucun don pour les phrases ! Au point que c'est une raison pour laquelle je ne peux pas épouser Raphaël."

"Oh." souffla Nagîna, perdant ses mots, pour une fois.

Elle aurait voulu ne pas être défigurée plus que jamais, pour soulever son voile, pour lui embrasser la joue. Elle n'avait pas réalisé que son visage s'approchait de celui d'Agathe, jusqu'à ce que la bretteuse effleure de ses lèvres le coin de son oeil.

Puis elle recula vivement. "Et voilà que je me mets à lécher des trognes comme Olympe !" lança-t-elle en détournant le regard.

Nagîna la fixa avec sérieux. "Mais pas de la même façon."

"Non," reconnut Agathe, "pas de la même façon."

Ces sentiments reconnus, tout en non-dits, étaient pour Nagîna comme un doux nuage. Mais parfois, il faut laisser percer le soleil qui éclaire, même s'il brûle.

"Je ne serais pas une seconde épouse pour Raphaël juste pour être de la même maison que toi." dit-elle doucement.

"Vertuchou ! Je ne voudrais pas non plus ! Quelles sont ces coutumes barbares ?"

"Mais je serais seconde épouse pour toi." dit Nagîna plus fermement. "Malheureusement ce n'est possible ni dans ma religion ni dans la tienne, qui pourrait ainsi se montrer barbare aussi."

"Je me moque de ma religion !" s'exclama Agathe, "sinon je serais déjà mariée ! Et de la tienne aussi, pour ne pas faire de jaloux ! Ce qui compte pour moi, c'est ton coeur - et celui de Raphaël !"

"Vas-tu lui dire ?" demanda Nagîna.

"Je ne sais pas."

"Mais tu l'as fait pour moi."

"Parce que je ne pensais pas que tu pourrais être blessée !" s'exclama Agathe. "Tu pouvais t'en foutre, ou être contente, ou faire ta princesse offensée mais ça ne compte pas. Et puis, tu es forte."

"Je suis heureuse. Je pense toujours que ce n'est pas juste." dit Nagîna. "Pour lui, pas pour moi."

"Probablement." Agathe se leva. "Je suis en pleine forme à nouveau ! Si tu me bats, je lui dirai."

Nagîna se leva. "Cela me semble une excellente idée." dit-elle. Elle donnerait le meilleur d'elle-même.

Et le sentiment de l'acier parlerait.


End file.
